


Spanked

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoji asks Aya for something and gets more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spanked

**Author's Note:**

> Written for team “Aya on Top” for the third stage in the Russian ’shipper wars. Read-through by Rosaleendhu.

Almost painfully horny, Yoji watched from the doorway as Aya read some book or other, his long pale fingers turning the pages when they could be doing more fun things instead. Neither of them had anything going on that they _really_ had to do--Aya could read anytime--so they should fill the time with erotic adventures. Yoji had a fever, and Aya was the only cure.

He sat beside Aya and said, “Spank me,” in a deep sexy voice. They hadn’t done that before.

Aya looked up from his book and took off his cute reading glasses. “...why?”

“Why? Because it’s so hot. Because I’m a bad boy.”

“...”

“Are you saying I’m not a bad boy?”

Aya raised an eyebrow. “I would never say that. It’s just that if I really want to punish you I’m not going to try to do it using a method you volunteered.”

As annoyed as this kind of thing could make Yoji, he had to admit that part of him enjoyed a bit of a challenge. If he wanted easy, he could go to a club. “Then don’t do it to punish me. Do it because I want it.”

“All right.”

“All right?”

“Do you really want to give me the opportunity to change my mind?”

“No!”

“How do you want me to spank you?”

“How? Aya, you can’t make me believe that you have no idea how to spank someone!”

Such a look of disdain. “I know how to spank someone. I want to know _how_ you want me to spank you. With a whip?”

“That’s a whipping, not a spanking! I don’t want anything that draws blood.” Despite how much he didn’t want that, his dick remained hard and maybe even got a bit harder. He wanted to come so badly.

Aya’s voice turned low, deeper, and insinuating. “A paddle? I saw a paddle that has the word ‘slut’ on it, so it would leave the word imprinted into your skin for a while. Every time you looked in a mirror naked, which you do so often, you’d see what you are, what I made you. I’d have you begging me. You’d be so _sensitive_ , and as I fucked you from behind in long, slow strokes you’d _feel_ me against your hot, reddened skin even as you feel me all the way inside you, _owning_ you--”

Shit. He had to take care of this right now before he came in his pants. “I’ll be right back! I’ll last longer after this!”

As he left the room, he heard Aya say, “I haven’t lost my touch.”

 

  


### End


End file.
